Simplicity
by waterlilies52
Summary: Fujitaka Kinomoto is a wonderful example of why it is better sometimes to not stress over things and just live life as it should be lived. Simply. Oneshot. RR!


Hello everyone! Because writing my other story has become a little too depressing, I've decided to try a one-shot. Please RR!

**Title: Simplicity**

**Summary: Fujitaka Kinomoto is a wonderful example of why it is better sometimes to not stress over things and just live life as it should be lived. Simply. One-shot. RR!**

_I believe that a simple and unassuming manner of life is best for everyone, best both for the body and the mind._

-Albert Einstein

Everyone thinks that Kinomoto Fujitaka is a complex man.

"He always looks so happy on the outside, but I'm sure that he has secrets behind that complacent mask," They all whisper when they think he's not listening. "Besides, who can be happy _all the time?_" They confusedly shake their heads.

And it _was_ true. Half of it at least. He did always look happy. The eyes behind his wide-rimmed glasses were always filled with content and satisfaction. Just being near this man made you feel at peace, for he had an air of innocent serenity around him. And when he smiled at you, you felt like smiling too.

They were wrong about the other half though.

Kinomoto Fujitaka has four things that he cares about in life: his son, his daughter, his wife, and his job. And that's it. He was not bothered by other men by politics or stocks. He didn't play, nor care about any sports. He even had no idea how or to whom he was born so family feuds or family problems were alien to him. Nor was he addicted to drugs or to any sort of liquor. His life was indeed very simple.

Every morning he got up to make breakfast for his children. He watched them go to school. Then, he went to work. Then he came back home and slept. The same routine repeated every single day, to the point where it almost got boring.

Never was there a thought in his mind that he should do anything else. The only variety that might come once in a while would be when he came home late because of work. Then in the weekends of course, he would stay at home. Grocery shopping was usually done by the children, so he didn't even have to do that.

"And he's a hermit, too. I don't think he has _any_ friends."

"That man seems awfully strange. Well, I'm glad **my** husband actually has a social life. ," said the wife of a man who was well-known at the local bars.

To be truthful, he _**didn't**_ have many friends. Not that he was a loner or anything. At work, he had many colleagues who might invite him to go out for a drink or something, but he knew that there were more important things in live than getting drunk. His true friends understood that.

"Is he still single? I mean, it's been so long…"

She gave an unladylike snort."Don't even think about it. Hell would freeze over twice if he ever got interested in a woman besides his daughter again."

It never even occurred in his mind to go on a date once in a while. That answer lied in the third person in the list above. His wife. Technically his ex-wife since she passed way quite a while ago. But even now when their children have all grown up, he still remained faithful to her.

"Exactly. So he must be emotionally scarred from her death. The poor man, having to hide all that pain for the sake of his children..."

"Are you going to try to "comfort" him?"

"Well, I just don't understand why he can't get over it yet. That woman died 20 years ago!"

But what they didn't understand was that she never left him. All these years, she had always been at his and their children's side, guiding them in their times of need. She herself wasn't physically there, but if he closed his eyes he could see her image in his eyes as clear as if she was still alive. Her long beautiful wavy hair framing a pale, heart-shaped face and the pair of gray eyes that lit up his world. Sometimes he even felt like she was actually watching him, but he always dismissed the thought as a hallucination.

"But his wife's family _hated_ him. Surely he must've been awfully disappointed when he found out!"

"I even heard that they were opposed to their marriage!"

"Imagine that: a marriage without anyone of their family's consent!"

"Goodness gracious!"

"And yet he still married her."

"Figures. Men."

He rubbed his chin with his index finger. Hmm, that was true. They never really got her family's consent. Her cousin was especially upset, to put it midly, when they informed her of their engagement. But she was happy, and that was all that mattered. He remembered once asking her if she regretted getting married to him.

She tossed her head up and giggled childishly. "Do I look like I regret it, Fujitaka?" And like a good husband, he followed obediently behind her while she half-skipped down the aisles of baby clothes in the store, despite the fact that she just found out that she wasn't pregnant a few days ago. And when he told her to please slow down for the sake of the baby, she stubbornly pouted,

"Mou, you're no fun."

Smiling at the memory, he quietly paid for a bouquet of flowers and silently tiptoed out of the flower shop as to not disturb the gossipy housewives' conversation.

For that was what simple men did, he smiled at the world, ignoring the sins of mankind. And to him, the world was smiling back at him. He had the gift of not over thinking things but still understanding the situation perfectly. Like when his daughter kept that thing from him when she was twelve. He knew that she was hiding something, but in that queer way of his, he knew that she was doing so for his own good. And so he never pried. He trusted his daughter's judgment. Although still young, she had matured quicker than most children despite the fact that he wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

But he knew that everything would turn out all right, and as always he was correct.

When his son had a more than friendly relationship with his best friend, he knew that something was up. But fatherly instinct told him not to mess with it. So he didn't.

And as a result his son found happiness, just like he did so many years ago when he caught a certain teenage girl falling out of a tree.

And when his daughter got engaged to the heir of some ancient clan, he saw love in her eyes and didn't bother to find out just exactly how they met. Or why her fiancée's family members never bothered to smile; except four of them who smiled a little _too_ much as they squealed his daughter's name repeatedly while pouncing on the couple.

Because the greatest joy in his life was seeing his family happy. If they were happy about something, then he was ecstatic.

And so as he led his youngest child down the path to her new life, her wedding gown sliding gently behind them and a spray of pink cherry blossoms in her hair; he was truly the happiest man in the world.

_Simplicity is not a trait to be looked down upon; rather it is often the most valued virtues in life._

**Author's Note:** The end! Hope you all like it! D I just had to write something happy. This didn't really come out the way I wanted it to, though. I was aiming for light and humorous, but it somehow ended up into this. XX I guess old habits are hard to break.lol

**Review, Review!**


End file.
